


She's gone

by da_hybr1d



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:21:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22763146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/da_hybr1d/pseuds/da_hybr1d
Summary: Aragog learn's about Mileena's fate... and doesn't take it so well.
Kudos: 1





	She's gone

Rest is something he feels like he never really had in outworld. Constant training that, when he thinks about now, he really loved. His mother was really harsh, demanding perfection on every move but the more he thinks about when he used that training… the more he realized that he would’ve died if it weren’t for it. His mother’s fear of losing him caused him to develop fear of never being enough. But now, as he sat in his silent empty apartment, he realizes how much he really loved those moments. Maybe not just training, but little games they played. Little moments where they talked. Little moments where they just… relaxed.

He loved fishing. He loved swimming. Mileena wasn’t much of a swimmer, but fishing was something she loved to do with him. It was always a bonding moment at all times, the silence between them as the rush of the river’s water filled the silence. The patience they had until a fish got caught in their lines. Occasional glances from Mileena to Aragog, smiling softly to herself as she feels the pride in her swell up. She never told him though, she didn’t want him to stop growing, and feared that he would if she showed a sliver of pride in his work. He didn’t know those glances, but he remembers each and every conversation they had as they waited for the fish. Mileena asking about Drako and Kara, Aragog asking about Tanya, both sharing on what they think of recent events, or even just talking about what they would do after the civil war. They hardly caught anything, but if anything, they always end up against each other, Aragog resting his head on Mileena’s shoulder, feeling safe every time.

He chuckled softly, pressing a hand to his scar on his bare chest. Kotal’s sword skewered him, and he was dying. He thought he was dead, but had a chance when he heard the growl of his mother approach them. She fought… gracefully. Kotal was on his toes desperately fighting back. He didn’t see it all as Kara and Drako kept him alive and carried him away, but managed to see that the only reason Kotal did not die… was because his minions came to his assistance. Kotal was a coward to not finish fighting against Mileena. A scar he forever bares, but not as his failure and his overconfidence, but as a reminder that yes… she did care. Yet he still ran.

He ran because of all the lies he was told. He was an earthrealmer, not kidnapped by Mileena but by an outworlder. Mileena knew this, but never told him. He was adopted. He was never told of other realms. He always believed there was only outworld and that was it. He always believed Mileena told him nothing but the truth, but when he learned those huge lies were nothing but that… his world shattered and he no longer felt safe around her. He was desperate for answers he ended up cursing his mother beyond anything that either expected. Mileena was taken aback and shocked, holding in the tears that formed in her eyes. Aragog was in tears, brows furrowing as they covered the rage that was in his eyes. That night he ran away.

He doesn’t regret running, he feels safe now, and thankful he wasn’t shot dead by the special forces when they recognized him as part of Mileena’s rebellion. But he isn’t a part of them anymore, Johnny made sure of that, and decided to let him live. Sonya was very suspicious, so had her daughter keep a very close eye on him.

He chuckles, remembering those moments he shared with Cassie. Yea, she was actually just orientating him, making sure he doesn’t kill anyone. But if anything, they got along just fine. Became friends, something that Aragog longed for after he abandoned Kara and Drako when he ran away. They didn’t come with him… they didn’t want to. He didn’t hate them for it. He only wishes he can see them again.

Despite everything he learned and did, he wanted to see his mother again. He loved her still, and now that he realizes that he was almost all she had for family, and that she genuinely cared, he wants to apologize for lashing out like that. It was uncalled for… she cared for him when no one did.

===

Shinnok’s attack on earthrealm had him in a panic. He fought back any demon that approached him and managed to keep alive and well, protecting those in the same building as him as best as he could. The red sky making him even more unsettled. But it was over, everything was fine. The red sky turned back to it’s natural blue. The demons left, yet he was covered in the blood of demons he slayed after it all. Earthrealm was saved again. Was it earthrealm’s warriors? Was it the elder gods? Was it the special forces? He doesn’t care. He survived, and feels a huge weight lifted off him. Training with Mileena saved him, skills special forces helped him solidify helped him.

It was night time as Aragog remembered these things, looking up at a mirror and staring at the scars on his chest, and the few scars on his face as well. Picking at his teeth with his fingers to take off any piece of meat that managed to stick in between them. Rather annoying but something he has to do for his self-care. Once finished, he only gazed at himself, thinking just how lucky he must be. He should talk to Cassie about going back to outworld, seeing his mother, letting her know he is just fine and well.

He sat on his bed, gazing over to the sais he brought with him from outworld. A gift from Mileena and Tanya. He grabbed them and looked at the metal distort the reflection of himself. Not much he can do in earthrealm while he waits for whatever the special forces decide for him to do next. After all, he feels somewhat in debt to them for sparing him and giving him this luxurious life. He just stays there in thought as he hears something at the door. Talking? The voices sound familiar.

Knock Knock Knock.

The voices stop as the knocked, Aragog only wondering who was at the door. He picked himself up as he grabbed the closes shirt he could grab. A black shirt with a white cat on it. A gift from Cassie. He opened the door only to be surprised by her presence.

“Cassandra! What a surprise!” He exclaimed, his smile soon fading as he noticed Jacqui. They never really got along…

“Hey Aragog. Mind if we come in?” She asked with a smile. It seemed like she carried good news!

“Yes of course! Make yourself at home!” He gestured them to come inside as he stepped aside. He smiled at cassie as she walked in, but only nodded to Jacqui as she walked in. Closing the door behind them, he let out a soft sigh. “sorry for the mess, but I really just haven’t been feeling myself lately.”

Mess? Cassie saw a place that was extra tidier than usual! He did mention to her how much Mileena nagged him to clean his quarters so maybe it was getting to him? She didn’t know, and frankly didn’t want to know as well. “Nah don’t worry about it. My room is nastier than yours, believe me.”

“I can attest to that.” Jacqui said, getting a soft punch from cassie as a result as they both chuckled.

Aragog sighed as he sat on his bed. “Well I hope it doesn’t bug you so much.” He said putting the sai back with his other one. “What brings you guys over today? By the way I’m glad both of you are doing just fine after the incident.”

Cassie didn’t know Aragog didn’t know about her kicking Shinnok’s ass. She thinks its all luck, after all it was a gift given to her from the gods themselves. She only shrugged. “We did what we could and here we are. Not much against us.”

“Bitch I got stabbed by Kitana’s fan.”

“So did Takeda but I don’t him bitching.”

“Take a fan to your gut then we’ll talk about whose bitching.”

Kitana? Fan? He heard about Kitana from his mother’s stories but Aragog doesn’t really know much about this Kitana person. “Whatever the case, you both are alive and well and frankly I don’t wanna imagin a world where either of you didn’t survive.”

Cassie chuckles. “That means a lot. Thanks.”

Aragog smiled, nodding softly. Cassie turned to Jacqui who nodded to her as well.

“We come bearing good news!”

Aragog’s eyes lit. “Oh? Do tell!”

“The war in outworld is over! we witnessed it come to an end!” Cassie said rather cheerfully.

“So, it’s safe for me to go back to outworld?!” Aragog said rather excitedly. But cassie shook her head. “Unfortunately, no. It’s still a death trap for you if you don’t go prepared.”

Aragog was confused. “What do you mean? The war is over isn’t it? There is no reason for them to attack me now.”

“Who do you think won the war?” Jacqui asked.

“Mileena’s rebellion.”

“Oh…” Jacqui swallowed hard as she looked at cassie worried. “Well sorry to say but she lost.”

“O..Oh…” Aragog’s cheerful mood was suddenly destroyed.

“Well, at least we have other news!” Cassie said cheerfully, hopefully this would help him get back on his feet. “Do tell?” Aragog looked back up, hoping for good news.

“Your tormentor won’t be bothering you anymore.”

Kotal was dead?! That’s great! The one who demands his death being dead means that it isn’t too dangerous for him to go back right?

Well he was thinking that until Cassie handed him a purple parchment that Aragog recognized immediately. His breath came to a stop as he looked down upon Cassie’s hand as she pushed it towards him. Slowly but surely his shaky hand reached for it, hoping that it was a fake, hoping that this was a horrible prank being played on him. He was holding back tears as his fingers brushed upon the fabric and immediately knew for sure that it was his mother’s.

“It was disgusting to see it end. But at least it puts ease on our minds.” Jacqui stated, cassie agreeing with a nod.

“Yea, but with her gone outworld won’t be so unstable anymore and we can actually get stuff done with them.”

“Assuming they don’t rebel.”

“I don’t think they will. Kotal clearly shows interest on keeping its relationship with earthrealm.”

“Yea. I’m just glad that bitch is dead.”

Jacqui’s voice echoed in his head. “I’m just glad that bitch is dead.” It was like a guitar string just snapped as he picked his weight up and lunged straight at Jacqui’s neck as he strangled her, tears now flowing down his cheeks as he put all his strength into his grip on her neck. Jacqui didn’t have time to react as Aragog’s weight was on her, pinning her down. Her eyes showing clear shock as she stared up at the red-haired male, a frown, his eyebrows furrowing, but can see the pain he had.

Cassie picked up Aragog and threw him away from her best friend. “Aragog! What are you doing?!”

**“TALKING ABOUT MY MOTHER AS IF SHE WAS A GOD DAMN INSECT THAT NEEDS TO BE KILLED! TELLING ME THAT IT’S A GOOD THING THAT MY FAMILY HAS DIED! WHAT HAPPENED! AND DON’T KEEP ANYTHING FROM ME OR I WILL ENSURE THAT I WILL EAT YOUR ENTRAILS FOR BREAKFAST!”**

This reaction left Cassie and Jacqui in shock. The growl in his voice… it sounded too much like Mileena’s. they grew scared. Mileena was terrifying, they were surprised that as a group they managed to take her down. And if this is how Aragog can get then they have a huge problem.

“Okay… Tarkata was destroyed, Mileena’s armies were destroyed. Kotal ordered the killing of every tarkatan.” Cassie explained.

Every… Tarkatan…. The children? The women? The elderly? His friends. Kara? Drako? They died? And the special forces must’ve helped because otherwise they wouldn’t know about this. Aragog’s heart sank as he fell to the floor, back against the wall as he held back his sobs.

“Mileena was captured and brought to Kotal Kahn. Tanya and Rain escaped to who knows where, but Kotal didn’t kill her.” Jacqui explained.

As if that would’ve made him feel better. Kotal still ordered a genocide… of his family, of his people.

“Tell me… who did… who slayed my mother in cold blood.” Aragog demanded, causing hesitation from both girls.

“ **TELL ME NOW!** ” he growled, making them jump.

“D’vorah!” Cassie said.

“D’vorah was ordered by Kotal Kahn to execute Mileena. It was like… a kiss of death. The insects in her… ate her alive.”

D’vorah… she used to help Aragog occasionally when he was a toddler. He wondered where she went off to but now, he knows. He began to shake, looking up with bloodshot eyes to Cassie and Jacqui, his sharp teeth glaring at them. “Please… leave… I love you guys… and I don’t wanna kill you… I feel… go…” He can’t put his feelings into words, but into actions… yes. And he was scared that he would kill probably the only family he has left.

“GO!” He said as he began to pick himself up, cassie and Jacqui leaving immediately.

Once he heard the door close, his mind went blank. Every moment with his mother flashed before his eyes. Every moment with Kara and Drako flashed before his eyes. Every moment where he felt his zing with Kara flashed before his eyes. “I’m glad that bitch is dead.” “D’vorah kill her” “Kotal killed every tarkatan.” It all echoed in his mind as he gripped his hair and gritted his teeth, tears streaming like a river on his cheeks. “How was that going to make me feel better?”

“HOW!” He threw his sais at the wall, punching anything he had near him: Walls, furniture, floors. Anything. He threw everything around, throwing himself against the wall a couple of times as well. Cassie and Jacqui can hear his screams, his sobs, the loud thumps in his apartment. They genuinely felt bad, leaving without a word as the continued to hear his torment.

10 minutes passed by, and had his back against the door, sliding down as he sobbed loudly. His own blood trickling down his fists and arms as he sobbed. Begging all of it to be a lie, for it all to be a nightmare. Begging to the elder gods for him to wake up back with Mileena holding him close as she used to when he had nightmares. But it didn’t happen. The only solace he had was that his other parent was alive. Tanya lived… but his mother Mileena died.

His eyes looked over at the purple parchment they brought, unscathed from his berserker rage. He reached for it, his bloody hands staining the floor as grabbed hold of it and brought it to himself. He looked at it’s patterns and held it close to his chest. “I’m so sorry mom.”

The cursing didn’t haunt him, the anger he had towards her didn’t haunt him as well.

_The fact that he never said one last “I love you” to her… that will always haunt him._


End file.
